El que quiera entender que entienda
by okashira janet
Summary: Edward hubiera jurado por su pequeñes extrema que en condiciones normales le hubiera dado una patada en los bajos a Roy frente a tamaña agresión a su persona... pero en aquel instante se contento con solo respirar EdRoyRiza


**EL QUE QUIERA ENTENDER QUE ENTIENDA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Me da tanta vergüenza escribir esto… pero bueno, se lo prometí a Ayann de regalo de cumpleaños —un regalo deficiente tomando en cuenta mi poco convencimiento hacía la pareja y el yaoi en general—.

Sin embargo haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Aquí va…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**Hermano…- Alphonse ladeó su enorme cabeza de metal y giró a ver una vez más a Ed quien arrojaba chispas por los ojos.

-Hermano…- sabía que llamarlo cuando estaba en uno de sus clásicos arranques de cólera injustificada no era sano, pero ¿Para que estaba si no la familia?

-He-hermano…-

-¡Ese coronel de mierda, ojala se hunda en un pozo sin fondo de su misma calaña!- finalmente el rubio explotó apretando de manera maniaca sus manos para después contorsionar los dedos como si estuviera siendo victima de un ataque.

-C-creo que simplemente quiere molestarte- Al giró hacía la oficina del coronel, por alguna razón habían ido a parar al cuartel en día de limpieza, era extraño ver a la teniente Hawkeye con un mandil cubriéndole el cabello y un plumero en mano guiando a sus compañeros con mano de hierro para dejar lustrosa cada baldosa.

_-¡¿Cuanto he de esperar?, ¡Para por fin poder hallar, la otra mitad de mí, que me acompañe a vivir!- _pero mientras todos se ocupaban en sacudir, el coronel —escoba en mano— cantaba a voz en cuello usando el mango de madera como micrófono.

-¡No vine hasta acá para oírte cantar!- el rubio volvió a saltar de lo más furioso -¡La piedra filosofal, vengo sólo por eso!-

-Pierdes tu tiempo- Havoc con un cigarrillo entre los labios arqueó una ceja –Cuando al coronel se le ocurre cantar no hay quien lo pare-

-Mueve el culo y transporta esas cajas Havoc- la teniente apuntó a su compañero con su revolver ante lo cual el rubio tragó saliva y se agachó a recoger el encargo.

-Bueno, quiero decir, la única que lo puede hacer callar es la teniente pero por lo general nos hace sufrir un rato antes de cerrarle el pico-

-_¡Navegué un tiempo en un mar de apariencia y ahogue el amor!- _pero lo que era el coronel parecía muy entretenido usando la escoba como guitarra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva cantando?- Alphonse parpadeó y luego se dirigió a Fuery poniendo una mano junto a su boca para no ser oído por el superior.

-A ver…- los anteojos le cayeron sobre el puente de la nariz mientras alzaba la cabeza al techo pensando –Si son las seis de la tarde y empezamos a las nueve de la mañana… creo que lleva cerca de nueve horas-

-¡Nueve horas!- Edward sintió que los ojos se le salían de las orbitas, ahora que lo pensaba llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Mustang pero aún así había cosas que desconocía de él… cómo ese extraño gusto por cantar mientras hacía la limpieza.

-_¡No se puede ocultar el perfume de una flor!- _Mustang berreó, no existía otra manera de llamar a ese sonido chillón, la teniente se rascó una oreja, todos giraron a verla esperando que por fin silenciara a su superior, pero la mujer simplemente llevó una mano a su cintura.

-Esta empezando a oscurecer- por alguna razón nadie había reparado en ello hasta que la rubia lo anunció con su voz de mando, al instante Black Hayate corrió hacía ella moviendo el rabo, seguramente listo para partir.

-Creo que será mejor irnos, de todas maneras esto esta casi limpio- Fuery volvió a acomodarse las gafas y tuvo que hablar un poco más fuerte pues a Mustang le había dado por gritar.

-_¡Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir, cuanto sonreír, sin poder quitarme el antifaz, ¡Que me disfraza de NOORMAAAL!- _Edward quien empezaba a ver su rabia disminuida no pudo evitar girar la vista hacía donde Mustang seguía rockeando con la escoba, cierto que al coronel le gustaba fastidiarlo pero la broma parecía demasiado grande a esas alturas.

-Será mejor irnos- Havoc puso una mano en la espalda de Riza, el ridículo pañuelo en torno a su cabello provoco que Alphonse riera por lo bajo, a pesar de tener diecisiete años no dejaba de ser un niño, quizás al estar atado a una armadura su edad no cambiara, quien sabe.

-Teniente Hawkeye, ¿No va a detener al coronel?- Breda giró a ver a su superior quien parecía ajeno a sus diligencias, la rubia se puso tensa un segundo pero aquello sólo pudo ser observado por Edward quien frunció el ceño.

-No- finalmente la rubia se cuadró militarmente y se entretuvo limpiando su arma, sabiendo muy bien que nadie se animaría a hacerle preguntas teniendo un revolver en mano.

-Como dije, mejor irnos- Havoc volvió a colocar la mano sobre la espalda de Riza, nuevamente el gesto pasó desapercibido por todos pero un rubio bastante perspicaz no dejó que sus dorados ojos perdieran detalle.

-Si vámonos-

-¿Se vienen con nosotros?- amable como siempre Fuery les sonrió a los hermanos –Quedamos que después de la limpieza iríamos por ahí, parece que va a haber un festival-

-¡Yo voy, yo voy!- Alphonse se apuntó al instante haciendo rebotar su metálica humanidad.

-Yo…- Edward estaba a punto de añadir un "también" cuando algo en la mirada de la teniente lo hizo retractarse –Yo… ¡Yo voy a joder al coronel hasta que me haga caso!- todos los hombres presentes soltaron un bufido.

-Lo de que no se calla cuando esta cantando va en serio- Havoc se rascó la nuca –No lograras nada-

-Aún así…- el rubio se cruzó de brazos, sabía que la teniente le estaba pidiendo algo con su castaña mirada pero aún no alcanzaba a deducir el que.

-Suerte entonces- la joven salió a grandes trancos del lugar sin darle tiempo a nadie de seguir insistiendo o a él de retractarse -¡Muchachos!- a su aviso todos salieron tras ella y Edward se encontró a si mismo parado en la soledad del salón con un bastante animado coronel sin dejar de cantar a sus espaldas.

-_¡Y volveré a buscarte haya hasta donde estés, tan solo quiero amarte y poder tener…!- _ya ni verlo bailar con la escoba le producía rabia.

-Mierda- el pequeño rubio cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, le _chocaba _en extremo tener que tratar con el coronel cuando se ponía tan pesado, seguro se la pasaba ignorándolo por más que le hablara.

-Coronel- finalmente se dijo que al mal paso darle prisa y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a paso raudo hacía la oficina de su superior, las suelas de sus zapatos produjeron un chillido contra el suelo.

-¡Coronel!- levantó la voz empezando a sentirse un grado más que fastidiado, Mustang había subido un pie sobre el escritorio y no parecía prestarle la más minima atención.

-¡_Me tienen que apoyar, me tienen que volcar, todo el amor que cercenó el "que dirán"!- _y fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante que Edward se dio cuenta, la manera en la que sujetaba la escoba, el cabello revuelto, la anormalidad de haberse pasado nueve horas cantando, las mejillas sonrojadas, la camisa ligeramente abierta…

-Usted esta borracho- no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una afirmación, era una exclamación de la más viva sorpresa que, no obstante, surgió desde su garganta de manera tan calmada como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-¿Ed?- finalmente el hombre soltó la escoba que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta cabal de la presencia de su subordinado frente a él.

-Err- la situación era tan irreal que el rubio se quedo sin saber que decir, cosa que no ocurría frecuentemente en él –Coronel, yo venía porque…- su mente intentó procesar rápidamente la información que pudiera serle de utilidad pero un embelesado espacio en blanco se había abierto en su cerebro, ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes que el coronel no llevaba puesta la chamarra que lo caracterizaba como alquimista estatal?

-¿Has oído esa canción?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-La canción-

-No lo entiendo…- por lo general no solía ser amable, servicial y mucho menos respetuoso con Mustang pero aquella extraña situación se le salía de las manos, ver al "jefe" borracho, sonrojado y diciendo incoherencias… bueno, no creía que fuera algo que muchos pelearan por ver.

-La canción- repentinamente Mustang había avanzado medio salón y se encontraba frente a Ed, era eso o que él inconscientemente había retrocedido, fuera como hubiese sucedido la cuestión es que el rubio se vio repentinamente pegado a la pared con su superior acorralándolo con las manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-No sé de que canción me habla- en condiciones normales hubiera jurado por la brillantez de la armadura de su hermano que habría pateado en los bajos a Roy Mustang si se le hubiese ocurrido acorralar de esa manera contra la pared a nada más y nada menos que Edward Elric el "Alquimista de acero" pero al parecer aquella muestra de hombría hubiese sido una vil falacia pues ahí, con Mustang con el cabello revuelto acorralándolo contra la pared, no sentía más que la sensación de ser más pequeño de lo que usualmente era —lo cual dado sus genes ya era decir mucho—.

-_No más miedo a entregar mis labios sin antes mirar…- _Mustang se agachó susurrando la frase a centímetros de la oreja del alquimista quien sintió un profundo escalofrío recorriéndolo.

-Co-coronel…- y entonces se sintió un chiquillo, tan chiquillo como cuando Mustang lo había encontrado en aquel pueblillo perdido.

-_No más miedo a acariciar, nuestros cuerpos y soñar- _el aliento alcohólico de su superior lo golpeó alto y fuerte metiéndose en sus fosas nasales quitándole bastante credibilidad a la caricia que le ofrecía al lóbulo de su oreja con su lengua… ¿Con su lengua?

-¡CORONEL!- Muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que había gritado como una chiquilla que teme perder la virginidad en la primera cita.

-Yo quiero y tu quieres, ¿Por qué no?- bien, definitivamente Roy Mustang se había tomado la botella entera y parte de la otra.

-Co-Co-Coronel, es que yo no quiero…- poniéndose tras el escritorio el rubio pasó saliva, su larga trenza balanceó por su espalda.

-Claro que quieres- Roy frunció el ceño, la luz plateada de la luna lo iluminó pálidamente, como había vaticinado Riza la noche había caído ya.

-Por supuesto que no- Ed pasó saliva –Soy un chico sabe- se sintió babosamente tonto al recalcar lo obvio.

-¿Y?-

-¿Usted es homosexual coronel?- la fuerza de sus propias deducciones provocaron que sus dorados ojos se abrieran ampliamente.

-Olvidemos eso por ahora- la acariciadora voz de Mustang entró en escena, esa voz que había sido capaz de seducir a infinidad de mujeres terminando el encuentro en alguna cama.

-¿Es usted bisexual entonces?- rápidamente sus pensamientos redireccionaron.

-Cállate metal-

-Es acero- Edward gruñó.

-Lo que sea-

-Usted no deja de ser un maldito, ni siquiera borracho-

-Menos charla y más acción-

-¿Qué?- las hábiles manos del coronel se colaron por debajo de su chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo.

-¡Oiga!- acelerado Edward trastabilló sin dejar de ver su roja chamarra esperándolo en el piso, como augurándole que su próximo sitio de descanso también sería ese.

-Ed, Ed, Ed- en ese momento el plan "pateó a Mustang _allá_ y huyo como niña acobardada" resultaba demasiado atrayente pero por alguna razón sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle.

-Coronel, escuche, no esta en sus cinco sentidos, sé que le duele lo de Havoc y la teniente pero…-

-No quiero hablar de eso- una ebria ceja fue elevada con la mayor de las indiferencias.

-¡No se haga el idiota ya me di cuenta que es por eso!- Edward explotó gritando a unos decibeles casi tan altos a los que usaba cuando creía que alguien insultaba su altura.

-Tal vez…- los ojos intensos de Mustang se clavaron en él.

-¡No diga tal vez!- el pequeño rubio saltó enfurecido -¡Sabe que es por eso!- pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar los labios del coronel impactaron contra los suyos, no fue amable, mucho menos romántico, ambos se hicieron daño y para acabar de amolarla la cabeza de Ed se estrelló de fea manera contra la pared.

-Tal vez sea por la teniente…- Mustang se separó de sus labios y frunció el ceño como perdido en profundas cavilaciones.

-¡Ouch!- Edward frotó su cabeza adolorida y luego clavó en él una mirada de la más pura cólera -¡Ya dije que no es "tal vez", es por ella!-

-Pero puede también que un hombre pueda estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez- finalmente los ojos oscuros de Mustang y los dorados de Ed hicieron contacto.

-E-eso…- confundido y avergonzado el joven apretó los puños retrocediendo hasta donde se lo permitía la pared –Eso no es normal, ni bien visto ni…-

-Ed- Roy colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sólo un dedo, y entonces el rubio abrió los ojos como si en el pasado los hubiera tenido constantemente cerrados –_En asuntos del corazón no hay reglas de dos- _

-¿Qué?- los labios del mayor volvieron a sellar los suyos.

-El que quiera entender que entienda-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Ed abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había pasado una noche de frío infernal, su chamarra roja seguía reposando en el piso —como burlándose de él— para colmo de males se había torcido de fea manera la espalda y ¿Cómo no?, si había terminado durmiendo sobre la fría superficie de un escritorio (y lo peor del caso era que su pequeño cuerpo cabía en aquel lugar).

-Hasta que despiertas cucaracha- parpadeando el joven alzó la cabeza, la teniente acomodaba papeles en la oficina de enfrente, Furey lloraba porque se le había pasado comprar el almuerzo, Havoc fumaba con los pies trepados sobre su escritorio, entonces…

-¡¿A quien llamas tan pequeño que podría destriparlo al pisarlo con el pie sin darme cuenta?- más por costumbre que por otra cosa se levantó de golpe encarando a su superior quien se llevó automáticamente una mano a la sien.

-Cállate metal, tengo una resaca del demonio-

-¡Ya te dije que es acero coronel idiota!-

-Ya van…- Havoc negó con la cabeza y Riza que en esos momentos era jalada por Black Hayate dirigió una fugaz mirada hacía la pareja, no, Roy no era homosexual, ni siquiera bisexual, toda su vida su mayor y más grande amor habían sido las mujeres y ella lo sabía, así mismo comprendía que ella era la mujer mas especial en su vida, pero también sabía que aquel chico de ojos dorados había sido desde el principio el prejuicio más grande de Roy.

Porque estaba enamorado de él… aunque era un hombre…

No era fácil de explicar ni tampoco de comprender, pero por eso decían "El que quiera entender que entienda" y ella quería entender.

-¡Pulga enana!-

-¡Coronel de mierda!-

Porque al igual que Ed ella también, de alguna manera, no podía separarse de aquel hombre que los había elegido a los dos.

…

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lo siento, no pude hacer más y para colmo salió un trío, de verdad espero que entiendan que para pasarme al lado oscuro aún falta.

Cómo este fandom me es casi ajeno creo que puede haber quedado raro aún así creo —y solo creo— que me ha gustado como quedo.

La canción que canta Roy se titula "El que quiera entender que entienda" es de Mago de Oz y debido a que el concierto acaba de pasar (Emoción al máximo) creí conveniente usar la euforia resultante para cumplir mi promesa.

Espero haya pasado aunque sea un poco la prueba Ayann.

_29 de Octubre del 2010 Viernes _


End file.
